Errare humanum est
by Luckygirl95
Summary: Hermione aime un garçon mais lui la méprise elle se fait du mal pour lui et lui que devient-il dans tout celà est-il le monstre qu'il parait être ?


**_Errare humanum est_ **

**J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi cette pouffiasse traine-t-elle toujours accrochée à son bras. Bien qu'il ne semble pas la remarqué, elle ne se lasse pas de l'emmerder avec ses petits surnom à la con. Excusez mon vocabulaire mais je ne vais quand même pas lui faire des compliments à cette face de pékinoise et de toute façon je n'arriverai jamais à parler d'elle tout en restant polie.**

**Oh par Merlin, je me sent fondre ! **

**Et voilà je savais qu'il me regarderait quand je lèverai la tête parce que je l'ai bien sentie. Oui depuis quelque semaines j'ai développer cette sensation, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement mais voyez vous à chaque fois qu'il me regarde je le sent même si mes yeux ne le voient pas mon sixième sens le voit. Je me demande ce que cette vielle chouette de Trelawney va me dire si je lui fais part de mes sentiments.**

**Et voilà, ce que je craignais va se passer ! Vite, vite je me dépêche de rentrer dans la classe où mon professeur d'arithmancie m'attend. Mais trop tard ! Il est la devant moi, avec toute sa bande ainsi que cette sangsue. Non, non tout sauf sa. Ne me regarde pas comme sa sinon je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus et d'attraper tes lèvre si fine, m'accrocher à se torse si fermement musclé... heu je m'égare quelque peu là. Ouf, sauvée, il arrête enfin de me transpercer avec son regard d'acier.**

**Alors, Granger, tu ne te dépêche pas ? Me demande-t-il. Tu risque d'arriver en retard et ta sale réputation de miss-je-sais-tout pourrait être anéantie.**

**Ses deux idiots de copains se mettent à rigoler, bien que j'en suis sure, ils n'aient même pas compris de quoi il retourner. Et cette trainée qui rigole encore plus que ces deux abrutis ! Elle m'enrage ! Pourtant je ne me laisser pas démonter. Bah oui, vous croyais quoi ? C'est pas parce que je l'aime que je dois pour autant faire la cruche devant lui.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma réputation Malefoy rétorquai-je. Mais dis-moi que fais tu donc ici ? C'est pas que ta vue me déplaise, non en fait si elle me déplait mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment toi qui à le quotient intellectuel d'un troll ait pu te retrouver devant une salle d'aritmancie. **

**Je suis désolé mon chéri, mais je ne peut pas me laisser faire, surtout pas devant tes idiots de copains et ce sangsue de Parkinson. Oui je sais vous devriez tous être déçus parce que moi Hermione Granger vient de dire que j'aime Drago Malefoy, mais que voulez-vous ? C'est ainsi et pas autrement. J'ai commencer à l'aimer au début de ma septime année après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie pendant la bataille finale qui opposait Harry à Voldemort. En effet, il était passé du bon côté et avait combattu le Lord aux côtés de mes amis et de moi-même. Cependant, ni la chute de Voldemort ni le fait qu'il soit passé du bon côté ne l'avait fait changer d'avis sur la pureté de son sang, et il continuer comme toujours de m'attaquer à cause de mon sang. Il me méprise parce que je ne suis pas comme lui ou même cette sangsue de Parkinson qui me dégoute au plus au point. Tout sa à cause de ce sang maudit ! Oui j'en était même arriver à détester mon propre sang et essayait même de s'en vider parfois en se mutilant. Je sais ce n'est pas bien mais je n'en suis pas plus fière. Mais lui ce sombre idiot ne s'en rendait même pas compte et continuer de m'insulter à cause de mon sang. **

**Et voilà les larmes tant refoulée remontent à la surface ! **

**Je le bousculer en faignant la colère et rentrai dans la salle de classe. Je n'ai quand même pas réussi a réprimer un frisson rien qu'au contact simple et bref de nos épaules. Ah il va me rendre folle sa c'est sur !**

**Je m'excuser auprès de mon professeur et m'installer à ma place qui était au premier rang. Je voyais mon beau serpentard m'observer puis s'éloigner en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus il est méchant avec moi plus je l'aime.**

**Je n'arrive pas pour une fois à suivre le cour et dès que j'entends la sonnerie, je me dirige vers ma salle commune et m'y enferme et compte bien y rester jusqu'au lendemain car de toute façon je n'ai pas faim.**

**Je reste donc assise à faire mes devoirs. Au bout d'un moment je m'étire et tourne la tête quand j'entends le portrait pivoter. Je vois Drago rentrer dans la salle suivit d'une pouffe de Poufsouffle.**

**Va m'attendre dans la chambre lui ordonne-t-il.**

**Cette pouffe n'essaye même pas de répliquer mais s'exécute et rentre dans la fosse au serpent. **

**Dit donc, Granger, tu étudie ? M'attaque Drago. Voilà qui change de tes bonne vieille habitudes.**

**Je ne lui répondrais pas, je sais qu'il me provoque exprès pour que je m'énerve. Mais non je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je continue de fixer mon parchemin comme si de rien était pendant que lui s'approchait de moi.**

**Alors, Granger on à perdu sa langue me redemande ce vil serpent pourtant si cher à mon cœur. **

**Je ne lui jetais pas même un regard. Il veut juste m'énerver pour que je perde le contrôle de moi-même.**

**Sale Sang-de-Bourbe continua-t-il. Tu continue de faire ta maligne avec moi, hein ?**

**Je ne disais rien, je rangeais mes parchemins, ramassais mes livres et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.**

**Drago après avoir lâcher un « Sang-de-Bourbe » rentra lui aussi rejoindre cette Pouffsoufle qui l'attendais. Je me mis rapidement en nuisette pendant que mes larmes coulais sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.**

**Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'étais pourtant pas horrible, non j'étais même désirée par beaucoup de gars car cette année je m'étais plus affirmée. Comme une vulgaire chenille qui se transforme en beau papillon j'étais devenu une charmante jeune fille qui ne cachait pas son corps. Mais malgré sa je n'arrivais pas à capter son regard d'acier comme je le voudrais. Non, car j'étais marquée à vie par ce sang sale qui court dans mes veines. Ce sang plus que maudit qui m'a pourri la vie depuis l'âge de onze ans. J'attrapais ma baguette et me lancer le _sectusempra _sur ma cuisse. J'étouffais un cri pendant que la plaies s'ouvrait et que le sang se mettais à coulais en même temps que mes larmes. Le sang coule, ce sang que je déteste tant, que lui déteste tant. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents, je ne ressens presque aucune douleur car c'est à cette endroit que je me mutile toujours. Car autre part mes amis pourrait voir. J'étais plongée dans mes pensée, la plaie s'était arrêter de saigner quand :**

**Putain Granger, mais qu'est ce que tu fout ?**

**J'ouvrais les yeux, je n'étais pas paniquée à l'idée qu'il m'ait découvert ainsi. Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de lui mentir, fatiguée qu'il me méprise, fatiguée de cacher mes sentiments, fatiguée tout court. **

**Pourquoi ça te choque Malefoy ? Lui demandai-je plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu. Sa ne devrait rien te faire ce n'est qu'un peu plus de sang sale perdu.**

**Il me regarda assez étonné et sortit de la salle de bain pendant que je faisais disparaître ce sang et que je soigner ma blessure.**

**POV Drago**

**Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione pour qu'elle se mutile?**

**Oh Hermione ma douce pourquoi t'inflige tu cela ? Oui je sais vous devez être choqués Parce que je vient d'appeler Hermione non seulement par son prénom mais aussi je la qualifie de « ma douce » et alors qu'est ce que sa peut vous faire à vous si je l'aime ? Mais elle elle ne le sait pas et ne doit pas le savoir. Je l'aimerais à ma façon même si c'est un amour à sens unique, je l'aime quand même. **

**Je l'insulte rien que pour lui adresser la parole, je ne pense jamais un traitre mot de ce que je dis.**

**Je l'énerve rien que pour qu'elle soit en colère contre moi. Au moins comme sa elle ressentira quelque chose pour moi même si c'est de la haine. Je suis lâche je l'avoue mais je ne veut pas qu'elle me repousse car malgré que je sois un Malefoy, je sait que je serais brisé.**

**C'est la seule que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerais ! Sa personne en peut le changer.**

**Oh non ! Je viens de réaliser pourquoi elle se mutilais. Elle perdait son sang car moi je lui avait dis qu'elle avait du sang sale. **

**Et merde ! Je reviens dans la salle de bain et la voit faire un pansement. Elle est tellement belle dans cette nuisette. On dirait un ange.**

**Elle me tourne le dos, je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas aperçus de ma présence.**

**Je m'approche d'elle et je l'enlace par derrière timidement en posant ma tête au creux de son cou. Elle sursaute mais à mon plus grand étonnement elle ne me repousse pas et reste dans la même position. **

**Je suis désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je te faisais m'excusais-je. Je t'ai fais souffrir depuis toujours alors qu'en vérité je t'ai toujours aimé à en mourir.**

**Je sent une larmes s'écraser sur mes mains qui l'enlacent. Je resserre mes mains et ne peut contenir deux ou trois larmes.**

**Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ma douce Hermione ?**

**Elle se retourna enfin et malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes, je pouvais voir le premier vrai sourire qu'elle m'adresser. A cet instant, je la trouver encore plus belle. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais comment ai-je fais pour faire souffrir un ange?**

**L'erreur est humaine Drago dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. Je mis dans ce baiser toute la tendresse que je lui avait caché jusqu'à présent.**

**Elle mit fin au baiser et nous restâmes front contre front pendant un bout de temps pour enfin finir dans mon lit serré l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte.**


End file.
